


Octothorpe Phrasing

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Calgary Slash Collective
Genre: Other, Ropes of cum, Throwdown, dis-track featuring the reader, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: Youze a sucka word playa and a n00bish creata





	

Excuse this scosh of appropriation  
Haters accuse of atrosh' across the nation  
Baters though we're the masters of slashers  
We're the instrument of their humiliation.

The incidents we weave when  
pen is to page is beyond your conception  
Our prose achieves dissidents with rage  
Our writ like brain brawned expression. 

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

We're Kramer and George  
Squirting ropes of white porradge  
Subverting and perverting, growing no tamer  
Dashing hopes of faux-slash-popes on the floorage

That's right, they lamers!

Lord British submissive to Masters and Mistress  
Of slashfic so trickish you fall in the abyss of  
Disasters so rich 'cause our missive of fetish  
It's thicc like our dicc....

Or strap on motherfucker! That's right baby. No parts.

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

Feature Mazlow the bro and his hierarchy  
Cause your pants to grow with a snake creature  
And create sexual anarchy  
They say is a bug but is a double feature

Garfield or Tubbs, our pussys delightful  
You'll squeel like a sub as if beat In the bushes  
when offered the Title of disciple,  
Then you'll weep quietly with blushes. 

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses  
Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

We cage you with words  
Dub-con-sensually please you  
Or exponentially space age smut  
Forever verbal-tease you

Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses  
Slash Masters and Mistress  
Fans showered in more than just kisses

That's right, until the end of linear time baby!  
Many worlds interpretation, motherfucker! 

Like a brick in your face, the collective is OUT.


End file.
